List of items in The Legend of Zelda
Below are items featured in The Legend of Zelda. Swords and Shields File:Wooden_Sword_(The_Legend_of_Zelda).gif|Wooden Sword File:White Sword.png|White Sword File:Magicalsword.png|Magical Sword File:Small Shield (Legend of Zelda).png|Small Shield File:Magical_Shield.png|Magical Shield *The Wooden Sword is the first sword that Link obtains when he talks to the Old Man in the cave North of the Origin. When the sword is given to Link, the Old Man says, "IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS!". *The White Sword is the second most powerful sword in The Legend of Zelda. It is given to Link by the Old Man above the Waterfall when Link has five or more Heart Containers. *The Magical Sword is the most powerful sword in The Legend of Zelda. It is given to Link by the Old Man in the Graveyard when he has at least twelver or more Heart Containers. B Button Items Listed below are items that can be equipped with the B Button. *The Arrow is found in shops from a Merchant. Unlike other games, each arrow is equivalent to one rupee; Link only needs to get one arrow before he can use rupees as arrows. A more powerful Silver Arrow can be found in Level 9. **The Silver Arrow is a sharper, stronger version of the Arrow found in Level 9 (Spectacle Rock). It is the only way Link can defeat Gannon, and would later be replaced in series by the Light Arrow. *'Bait' can be bought by a few merchants within Hyrule. It is needed to lure the Hungry Goriya from the door which it is blocking. *The Blue Candle can be bought from many merchants within Hyrule. It is used to light up dark rooms, but the flame will expire after a given amount of time and it can only be used once per room. If Link leaves the room and reenters it, he can reuse the flame that he can only use once. *The Bomb is an item that Link can find basically anywhere within the game. It is used to break rocks in walls as to go inside of caverns and caves. *The Boomerang can be thrown by Link to kill small enemies like Keese and stun larger enemies like Moblins. **The Magical Boomerang acts the same way as the Boomerang, except it can travel a greater distance. Link finds the Magical Boomerang at Level 2 *The Bow is found in Level 1. Unlike most games, rupees are used as ammunition instead of arrows. However, Link will need to buy his first arrows from a merchant before he can use the arrow. A more powerful Silver Arrow can be found in Level 9. *The Letter can be found from the Old Man. The Old Man appears in different places for the first quest and second quest; in the first quest Link can find the Old Man in the cave by the Money Making Game; In the second quest he is found in Death Mountain. The Old Man instructs Link to give the letter to the Old Woman, when he does so the Old Woman sells Link the Water of Life. *The Magic Wand will allow Link to cast spells like a Wizzrobe. The exact nature of the spell is unknown, but it does inflict damage on its victim. When given the Magic Book (Found in Level 6), the spell will result in flame when hitting a solid object. *The Red Candle will light up a room and send a flame out the same way as a Blue Candle, however a Red Candle can be infinitely used. *The Water of Life can be sold to life by the Old Woman when he gives her the Letter. The Water comes in two alternative colors to choose from; the blue type will restore all of Link's hearts and is sold for 40 rupees, the red type will restore all of Link's hearts and then turn into a blue type, allowing Link to use it again. The Red Water of Life is sold for 68 rupees. Other Items Listed below are Other Items that do not fit into any category specified above. *The Blue Ring can be bought for 250 Rupees in a shop found beneath an Armos in the southern parts of Hyrule in the First Quest. Wearing it will reduce all damage done to Link by one half. *The Clock has a slim chance of being found whenever Link kills an enemy. If Link does find this Clock when killing an enemy and use it, all enemies on the screen will be frozen until Link leaves the screen. Allowing him to kill them while he has the chance. *The Compass plays a very simple role in this game, revealing where the Triforce of Wisdom is and how to get to it. *The Dungeon Map will display all of the screens that can be located, though it will not show which one holds the Triforce of Wisdom, Link must get the compass to do that. *'Fairies' have magical capabilities of restoring all of Link's health when he finds one. The fairy will disappear in the screen its in once Link uses it, but it will reappear when he exits and re-enters the screen. *'Hearts' can basically be found anywhere in the game, more so from enemies. It restores one recovery heart of Link's energy, in this game he can obtain 16. *'Heart Containers' alow Link to add a Recovery heart to his Health, thus making it possible to have more energy. The maximum number of hearts that Link can get in The Legend of Zelda are 16 including the original three hearts and the eight bosses. Unlike other games this game does not have Pieces of Heart, making it much easier to gain health. *The Ladder alows Link to cross one block of space that he normally couldn't, such as spaces of lava or of water. The Ladder is found in Level 4. Similarly to the Raft, Link does not need to do a specific action like hitting a button. He only needs to walk up to the point he needs to cross. *The Magic Book is found in Level 8. It serves an "expansion pack" to the Magic Rod, making it turn into flames when it actually hits something solid. Because of this it can serve like a Blue or Red Candle. *The Magical Key is found in Level 8. The key serves as a master key, allowing Link to go through any locked door anywhere at anytime. Link can use this key infinitely unlike the Small Key. *The Power Bracelet allows Link to push larger boulders in the Overworld revealing holes and grottos in the ground. *The Raft is found in Level 3. It is used to go between an expanse of waters and can be used on the few docks in Hyrule. It is required to go to Level 4, as Level 4 is on a peninsula. *The Red Candle acts the same way as the blue candle, however it can be reused an infinite amount of times in a screen. *The Red Ring cuts down all damge done to Link by 3/4, unless he already had the blue ring, in which case will cut it down by 1/2. *'Rupees' serve as the unit of currency in The Legend of Zelda. Unlike most other games, the rupees only come in two colors, Blue and Yellow. Blue rupees serve as five rupees, and yellow rupees serve as one. *'Small Keys' allow Link to open any locked doors in The Legend of Zelda. Unlike other games, they can be used anywhere. The small key can only be used once unlike the Magical Key. *The Triforce was referred to as "Magical Golden Triangles". Gannon took the Triforce of Power and gained his reign over hyrule, and the Triforce of Wisdom was scattered across into eight pieces across eight dungeons. When Link finally got all eight pieces he had the Triforce of Wisdom and could defeat Ganon *The Wallet can hold up to 255 rupees, as this was the maximum amount the Nintendo Entertainment System could hold. This is much like later Zelda games could hold up to 999. Link has only one wallet throughout the course of the game. *The Whistle is found in Level 5 and serves many uses. In the dungeon that it is found in it is used to defeat its boss, Digdogger. The whistle is required to access Level 7, which is hidden beneath a fountain in Hyrule. When used in the Overworld randomly it will warp Link to any other dungeon he's visited and completed. *